


Yes, It's What You Think It Is

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [114]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Spock (Star Trek), Puzzled James T. Kirk, Puzzled Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is puzzled by Dr. McCoy's behavior, but Jim Kirk has a possible explanation.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Kudos: 26





	Yes, It's What You Think It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is This What I Think It Is?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499884) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady). 



> The consequence of reading some of my own romantic drabbles.

“How you doing, Spock? Are you feeling okay?”

Spock waited a moment too long to answer McCoy, Jim Kirk thought.

“I am fine, Doctor, thank you.”

“Wouldn’t want you letting something escalate needlessly.”

Even Kirk thought it sounded lame and asked Spock about it later.

“He has been that way ever since I had that narrow escape from that three-headed monster.”

“You did scare the hell out of us, Spock. Maybe McCoy got to thinking why he doesn’t want to lose you. Might be worth investigating.”

Days later, Kirk noticed smiles on their faces and hands being held.

Mystery solved!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
